


Знакомство со слэшем

by Megara_Masharella



Category: South Park
Genre: Humor, M/M, Parody
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:28:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26288008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megara_Masharella/pseuds/Megara_Masharella
Summary: О том, как ребята "сегодня многое поняли", познакомившись с великим и ужасным слэшем
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Eric Cartman/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman, Kyle Broflovski/Kenny McCormick, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh, Stan Marsh/Kenny McCormick





	Знакомство со слэшем

Школа, коридор. Стэн идет в сторону своего класса. Навстречу ему выходит чем-то недовольная Венди.  
ВЕНДИ: Стэн, нам нужно с тобой серьезно поговорить.  
СТЭН: [пожимает плечами] Ладно.  
Стэн идет в сторонку вместе с Венди, и его уже мучают дурные предчувствия. Потому что всякий раз серьезный разговор выливается в какую-нибудь фигню по типу: «Почему ты не добавил меня в друзья в своем фейсбуке, Стэн?», «Нужно вылечить твое накопительство, Стэн» или «Какого хрена ты опять летал в Ирак со своими тупыми друзьями, Стэн?». И сейчас грозило произойти что-то не очень хорошее.  
ВЕНДИ: Значит, ты врал мне все это время, Стэн!  
СТЭН: Ты о чем?   
ВЕНДИ: Мы столько времени встречаемся, а ты на самом деле по-настоящему меня никогда не любил, да?  
СТЭН: А? С чего ты…  
ВЕНДИ: Да весь класс уже об этом знает!  
СТЭН: О чем?  
ВЕНДИ: Не строй из себя дурачка! Ты все прекрасно понимаешь!  
СТЭН: Нет, Венди, я ни хрена не понимаю!   
ВЕНДИ: Я читала фанфики в том сообществе! Тебе меня не обмануть! Я знаю о том, что ты изменяешь мне с Кайлом!  
СТЭН: … Что?!  
ВЕНДИ: Ты думал, что я ни о чем не узнаю. Ну, так вот, ты ошибался!  
СТЭН: П-погоди, Венди, я вообще не догоняю…  
ВЕНДИ: Да это общеизвестный факт, Стэн! А я всегда думала, что это подозрительно, что вы вместе проводите время, попадаете в разные приключения и даже ночуете друг у друга. А меня ты еще ни разу не приглашал!  
СТЭН: Я не могу приглашать к себе ночевать девчонку! Мне же всего девять!  
ВЕНДИ: А в отношении Кайла тебя это не волнует, да?  
СТЭН: Да при чем здесь Кайл?! Он мой лучший друг, а ты моя де…  
ВЕНДИ: Ах, ну да, конечно. Как же я могла забыть? Кайл твой лучший друг, который в тебя безответно влюблен. А ты спишь с ним только потому что сам страдаешь от безответной любви к Кенни! Ты не только меня обманываешь, ты еще и играешь на чувствах бедного Кайла. Ты ужасен!  
СТЭН: Что?! Венди, ты рехнулась?! Кенни то тут каким боком?!  
ВЕНДИ: Это же очевидно! Он живет по соседству, и вы с ним тесно общаетесь с самого детства! Но он не отвечает на твои чувства, потому что ему нравятся девушки, и он не может пока принять такие отношения. А Кайл из-за твоей безответной любви вынужден спать с Картманом, чтоб облегчить свою боль. А Картман, зная, что его чувства к Кайлу односторонние, спит с Баттерсом!  
СТЭН: … [тупо охреневает]  
ВЕНДИ: В общем, с меня довольно! Между нами все кончено, Стэн! [уходит]  
СТЭН: … [какое-то время смотрит ей вслед, после чего огорошенный падает в обморок]  
***  
Школа, класс. В классе все, кроме Стэна.  
МИСТЕР ГАРРИСОН: Итак, дети, рассмотрим парадокс Брадобрея. Брадобрей бреет только тех, кто сам не бреется… [заходит Стэн с какой-то бумажкой в руках и с хмурым видом подходит к учительскому столу] Стэн, какого черта ты опаздываешь? [Стэн протягивает ему бумажку. Гаррисон берет ее и читает вслух] «Стэн Марш опоздал на урок потому как потерял сознание в коридоре из-за «взрыва мозга». Подпись: Медсестра». Ладно, маленький говнюк, на этот раз тебе удалось сымитировать. Садись на свое место. Итак, повторяю для особо одаренных, коих в этом долбанутом классе большинство. Брадобрей бреет только тех, кто сам не бреется. Вопрос: Кто же бреет Брадобрея?  
КАЙЛ: [поворачивается к Стэну] Чел, что у тебя за «взрыв мозга» такой?  
СТЭН: [Смотрит в сторону Венди. Та обиженно отводит взгляд] Да я сам ничего не понял…  
БЕБЕ: [шепчет другим девочкам] Смотрите, Стэн такой расстроенный из-за расставания с Венди, а Кайл его утешает. Это тааак мииило! Может, теперь Стэн забудет о своих чувствах к Кенни, и, наконец, выберет Кайла.  
СТЭН и КАЙЛ: [настороженно] Чего?  
МИСТЕР ГАРРИСОН: Дети, тихо! Я пытаюсь втемяшить в ваши тупые головы нечто важное! Так вот, уже в который раз повторяю. Брадобрей не может брить самого себя, потому что он бреет только тех, кто сам не бреется. Но кто-то другой тоже не может брить Брадобрея, потому что тогда Брадобрей войдет в число тех, кто «сам не бреется», а значит должен брить самого себя, что противоречит первому заключению. Твик, слушай внимательней!  
ТВИК: [вздрагивает] Ааа! Господи, какой стресс! Брадобрей убьет нас всех и побреет наши истерзанные трупы!!! [роняет ручку]  
КРЕЙГ: [подбирает ручку] Вот, держи.  
РЭД: [шепчет другим девочкам] Смотрите, Крейг так заботится о Твике. Они тааакие мииилые! Надо будет сегодня написать про них!  
ТВИК: Ааа?!  
КРЕЙГ: …  
МИСТЕР ГАРРИСОН: Так кто же бреет Брадобрея? Ну, кто-нибудь? Хватит уже таращиться на меня. Я, конечно, шикарен, сексуален и все такое, но на уроке вы должны думать только об уроке и отвечать на мои бессмысленные вопросы.  
КАРТМАН: [тянет руку] Я знаю ответ, мистер Гаррисон! Это все евреи! Евреи побрили бедного Брадобрея, потому что эти гребанные жиды до чужой бороды жадные!  
КАЙЛ: Закрой свой поганый рот, Картман!  
КАРТМАН: Кайл, нет смысла отрицать природу своего жадного народа.   
ДЕВОЧКИ: Оууу, смотрите, с какой страстью они ругаются. Картман снова ревнует Кайла к Стэну и поэтому так злится. Они тааакие мииилые~!  
КАЙЛ: Да пошел ты!  
КАРТМАН: Ладно тебе, Кайл, это уже давно общеизвестный факт. Скажи, Баттерс?  
БАТТЕРС: Я не буду ничего говорить, иначе меня накажут за то, что я разговаривал на уроке.  
ДЕВОЧКИ: Оууу, Баттерс тааакой мииилый~!  
МИСТЕР ГАРРИСОН: Так, все, с меня хватит! Кенни, прекрати рассматривать порно-жунал на моем уроке, я все равно симпатичней! Картман, прекрати оскорблять евреев! Кайл, признай уже жадность своего народа! Девочки, прекратите свои умиленные писки-визги! Баттерс, прекрати быть таким милым! Все заткнулись, и слушайте меня!  
СТЭН: Нет, пацаны, это все-таки ненормально…  
КЕННИ: (Что именно?)  
СТЭН: Все девчонки сегодня как будто с ума посходили. Даже Венди несла какой-то бред.   
КАРТМАН: От девчонок всегда одни проблемы. Небось, они снова задумали что-то вроде списка популярности или чего похуже. Рядом с ними вообще не расслабишься! Я думаю, что нам, пацаны, надо где-нибудь собраться, и решить, что нам делать.  
***  
Стэн, Кайл, Картман, Кенни, Крейг и Твик дома у Баттерса.  
БАТТЕРС: Почему это у меня дома?  
КАРТМАН: Заткнись, Баттерс.  
БАТТЕРС: Ладно.  
КАРТМАН: Итак, господа, у меня для вас пренеприятные известия… Грядет конец света и в нем, разумеется, виноват Кайл.  
КАЙЛ: Мы не для этого собрались, тупой жиртрест! И не виноват я ни в каком конце света!  
КАРТМАН: Да-да, конечно, еще скажи, что ты в одиннадцатом сентября не виноват.  
СТЭН: [встает между ними] Ладно, ребята, успокойтесь. У нас тут проблема поважнее. Девчонки сошли с ума и с какой-то стати решили, что мы все пидарасы.   
БАТТЕРС: О, нет! Я не могу быть пидарасом! Меня родители накажут!  
СТЭН: Заткнись, Баттерс. Кайл, ты отыскал то сообщество, о котором говорила Венди?  
КАЙЛ: [все еще злой на Картмана, бормочет проклятья и стучит по клавишам] Нашел! «Добро пожаловать в мир слэша! Данное сообщество содержит различные виды творчества гомосексуального характера. Если это противоречит вашим убеждениям, то валите нахер, тупые гомофобы, чтоб вас в жопу отымел здоровенный носорог!».   
ТВИК: Ааа! Боже, какой стресс! Я не хочу, чтобы нас отымел носорог!  
КАРТМАН: Успокойся, Твик. Все мы знаем, что если дело дойдет до сексуального насилия, Баттерс будет ишачить за всех.  
БАТТЕРС: Ешкин крот…  
КАЙЛ: [бегает взглядом по строчкам] Бла-бла-бла… если вам нет шестнадцати… бла-бла-бла… Вас изнасилует носорог… Бла-бла-бла…  
СТЭН: Ладно, харэ уже читать эти правила. Давай посмотрим, что там творится в этом сообществе.  
КАЙЛ: Лады. [Крутит колесико мышки вниз. Остальные ребята придвигаются ближе к экрану] Вот тут какой-то рассказ… «Моя задница – спасения от всех невзгод», автор «Яойщица+100500», жанр: хёрт-комфорт, ангст, пвп какое-то… Рейтинг: НЦ-17… Блин, да что это за слова такие непонятные? Пейринг… Это, типа, пара, да? Эээ… Что такое «Стайл»?  
КРЕЙГ: Может, это что-то про стиль. Девчонки ведь любят все «стильное».  
КАЙЛ: Хм, то есть тут про каких-то стильных пидарасов написано… [читает дальше] Сюжет: Стэн страдает после разрыва с Вэнди. Кайл пытается утешить своего лучшего друга… Ну… вроде бы, звучит безобидно…  
КЕННИ: (Давай, читай дальше)  
КАЙЛ: «В эту печальную ночь дождь барабанил по окну. Будто сама природа чувствовала то горе, что свалилось на него в этот ужасный день…». Да епт! Что за тоска? Да тут слов пятьсот только про дождь и про рыдающего в своей кровати Стэна!  
СТЭНА: Рыдающего МЕНЯ?  
КАЙЛ: О, а вот я появился!  
КАРТМАН: Теперь понятно, почему Стэн так тут рыдает… Рыжие кого угодно реветь заставят!  
КАЙЛ: Заткнись нафиг!   
СТЭН: [с ужасом смотря на экран] Господь всемогущий! Да вы только посмотрите, что тут дальше происходит! «Кайл дотрагивается губами до щеки Стэна, солёной и влажной от слез. Стэн смотрит на него широко распахнутыми глазами и только сейчас понимает, какой же Кайл красивый. Как же он мог не видеть этого все это время?! Как он мог не замечать этих прекрасных зеленых глаз, этих милых рыжих кудряшек обрамляющих его симпатичное лицо с веснушками и особенно эти розовые припухлые губы, которые так и манили к себе особенно сейчас, когда Стэн так страдал…». Да что это, мать вашу, такое?!  
КАЙЛ: @#$?!  
КАРТМАН: Ха-ха! А я давно говорил, что вы двое - педрилы!  
БАТТЕРС: [шокировано] Так это правда?!  
КАЙЛ: Нет, Баттерс, это неправда! Закрой рот, жиртрест! Хватит ржать!  
СТЭН: [весь зеленый] Кажется, я начинаю понимать, на чем помешаны наши девчонки. Но с какой стати они верят во всю эту херню?! Это же бред! С какой стати я должен вдруг понять, что Кайл симпатичней Венди и любой другой девчонки, поцеловать его… а затем… [прочитывает еще немного] отсасывать у него и трахать его в жопу?!   
КАЙЛ: [в ужасе] Да они совсем долбанулись?!   
СТЭН: Блин… меня сейчас… [блюет на пол]  
БАТТЕРС: Эй, меня родители нака…  
КАРТМАН: Гыгы, прикольно! Посмотрим, что там еще! [садится на место Кайла, который держит за плечи Стэна, пока того продолжает тошнить] Так-так-так, что у нас тут? Похрен, на автора, жанр и пейринг – там снова какие-то кодировки непонятные… Вот, к примеру, что такое «Кайман»?  
КРЕЙГ: Ничего хорошего это точно не значит…  
КАРТМАН: Название: «Я все-таки заставлю тебя пососать мои яйца!» Сюжет: «Картман наконец добивается своей заветной мечты. Смайлик». Щикарно! То есть этот рассказ про то, как я стал правителем мира и уничтожил всех евреев и хиппи? Итак, давайте читать… Ооо… Ого-го! Начало мне уже нравится!  
КАЙЛ: [прищуриваясь] А вот мне не нравится твоя довольная морда. Что там, жиртрест?  
КРЕЙГ: Кайл, поверь мне, тебе это лучше не читать…  
КАЙЛ: Стэн, давай крепись, мужик! [отходит от него, чтобы посмотреть, что там творится на мониторе] Что за?! Картман! Какого черта в этом рассказе я сосу твои яйца?!  
КАРТМАН: [бодро] И не только сосешь мои яйца, но еще и даешь отыметь себя сзади!   
КАЙЛ: Что?! С какой стати эти тупые девчонки думают, что я на такое способен?!  
КАРТМАН: Может, потому что это канон?  
КАЙЛ: Что-что?  
КАРТМАН: Эээ, я хотел сказать - потому что это правда!  
КАЙЛ: Это неправда, и ты это прекрасно знаешь! По своей воле я бы ни за что и никогда такого не сделал!  
КАРТМАН: Говори, что хочешь, но этот рассказ, и куча других таких же против тебя!  
БАТТЕРС: [садится за компьютер, пока те разбираются между собой] Ой, посмотрите, тут еще про Крейга и Твика есть!  
ТВИК: Ааа?!  
КРЕЙГ: Чего?  
БАТТЕРС: Смотрите в графе «пейринг» написано «крик». Я думаю, это значит Крейг+Твик. Так же как «стайл» значит Стэн+Кайл, а «кайман» - Кайл+Картман. И по сюжету сходится! «Крейг идет домой к Твику, чтобы защищать его трусы от гномов».  
ТВИК: Ааа! Господи, какой стресс!  
КРЕЙГ: [вопросительно поднимая бровь] Защищать его трусы? От гномов?  
ТВИК: Боже, я этого не вынесу! Они снова придут за моим бельем!  
КРЕЙГ: Я никогда не был у Твика дома и не защищал его трусы от каких-то гномов.  
БАТТЕРС: А вот тут написано, что ты долго искал повода проводить с Твиком больше времени. Потому что тебе нравятся его золотистые растрепанные волосы, торс, соблазнительно выглядывающий из-за плохо застегнутой рубашки, и то, как он нервно кусает свои губы…  
КРЕЙГ: [с трудом сохраняя покер-фейс] … Ладно… И чем там все кончилось?  
БАТТЕРС: [проматывая в конец] Вы переспали.  
ТВИК: Ааа!  
КАЙЛ: [уже весь красный из-за того, что все это время орал на Картмана] И вообще я не понимаю, почему вся эта дерьмовая ситуация приводит тебя в восторг?!  
КАРТМАН: А чего мне переживать? Не меня же педрили в зад.  
КАЙЛ: Ах ты, сукин сын!  
СТЭН: [измученно прикрывая рукой лицо] Да тихо вы оба. Мне и так тут хреново, еще вы орете.  
КЕННИ: (Ты как?)  
СТЭН: Вроде оклемался…   
БАТТЕРС: [в ужасе оглядывая комнату] Ешкин крот! Стэн, ты мне весь пол запачкал!  
КАЙЛ: Заткнись, Баттерс. Стэн, ты точно выдержишь это?  
СТЭН: Короче, давайте, договоримся больше ни слова из этой херни не читать. А то из меня внутренности повалятся. Смотрим только эти самые «пейринги» и сюжет… Хотя нет - нафиг сюжет. Только пейринги.  
БАТТЕРС: Ладненько! [просматривает страницы] О! А вот рассказ про Стэна и Кенни!  
КЕННИ: (Какого хера?!)  
БАТТЕРС: Кстати, тут есть «тэги». И тут можно нажать на имя любого из нас и увидеть сообщения, посвященные именно ему. Вот, например, страницы про Кенни. Ого, тут его еще сводят с Кайлом, с Крейгом, с Картманом и… со мной?!  
КЕННИ: (Да епт, вашу мать! Ебать всех носорогом! Что тут происходит?!)  
КАРТМАН: Ого, Кенни, ну ты и шлюха! А я говорил, что бедность толкнет тебя на проституцию!  
КЕННИ: (Пошел ты на хуй! Это все неправда! Я нормальной ориентации! Я телок люблю!)  
БАТТЕРС: Ой, смотрите, ребята! Тут еще и картинки есть!   
КЕННИ: [смотрит на картинку и неожиданно воодушевляется] (Вау! Что это за симпатичная блондиночка с широко раздвинутыми ногами?)  
БАТТЕРС: Эм… вообще-то, Кенни, это ты.  
КЕННИ: (Что?! Да они вообще все, блять, ебанулись! Да ну вас всех нахер! Я пошел спать!) [продолжая материться, выбегает из комнаты]  
БАТТЕРС: Погоди, Кенни, тут еще про тебя и какую-то девочку. Мар-джо-рин… Эээ…  
[БАХ!]  
Все оборачиваются на звук. На пару секунд в комнате повисает гробовая тишина.  
СТЭН: О, боже мой! В туалете застрелился Кенни!  
КАЙЛ: Сволочь! [потрясает в воздухе кулаком] Нам, что, теперь без тебя все это дерьмо разгребать?! Нет, ну, правда, как он мог нас так подло кинуть?!  
СТЭН: Кайл, успокойся!   
КАЙЛ: Как я могу успокоиться, Стэн?! Когда существует это кошмарное сообщество, порожденное Cатаной! Да я так хреново себя не чувствовал, даже когда мне рот пришили к заднице японца!  
СТЭН: [кладя руки нервно дрожащему Кайлу на плечи] Я понимаю, что ситуация хреновая, но мы должны спокойно во всем разобраться, прежде, чем принимать какие-либо действия. В первую очередь нужно понять, что стало причиной появления этих жутких фанфиков. Может, мы как-то вели себя не так, из-за чего девчонки, в том числе и Венди, неправильно все поняли…   
КАЙЛ: Даже если они все неправильно поняли, зачем нужно фантазировать этот ужас? Они смерти нашей хотят?!  
КАРТМАН: [просматривая сообщество] Я, кажется, понял, в чем причина…  
Все вопросительно посмотрели на Картмана. Они не могли поверить, что тот все понял и что, возможно, скоро кошмару настанет конец.  
КАРТМАН: [после интригующей паузы] Во всем виноват Кайл!  
КАЙЛ: [угнетенно] Я знал, что он это скажет…  
СТЭН: Блин, Картман, будь немного серьезней!  
КАРТМАН: Да я серьезно, пацаны! Именно Кайл самый больший пидарас из нас всех.  
КАЙЛ: Чего?!  
КРЕЙГ: А я думал, что Баттерс самый больший пидарас…  
КАРТМАН: Я тоже так думал! Но посмотрите на статистику! [немного отодвигается, чтобы всем было видно экран] Я посмотрел тэги. И количество тэгов с Кайлом и с пейрингами с ним гораздо больше, чем тэгов с Баттерсом, даже если к тому прибавить его трансвеститское обличие Марджорин! Из этого мы можем сделать вывод, что самый больший гей из нас – это Кайл! ЧеТэДэ, ёпты!  
КАЙЛ: [выходя из себя] Пошел в задницу, Картман!  
КАРТМАН: Вот видите! Он меня уже соблазняет!  
КАЙЛ: Аааррррргххх!!! Я убью тебя, сволочь!!! [бросается с кулаками на Картмана]  
СТЭН: Нет, Кайл, стой! [оттаскивает его от Картмана под руки вместе с Крейгом] Ты все равно не можешь его убить!  
КАЙЛ: Могу!!! У меня состояние аффекта! [с дикими криками пытается вырываться] Пустите, пока не прошло! Ыыы! Ррр!!! Ых! … Ну, блин, уже прошло… [его отпускают]  
КАРТМАН: [дразнится] Хе-хе-хе-хе-хе-хе! Не-не-не-не-не-не! А Кайл среди нас самый голубооой! Ауч! [хватается за разбитый Кайлом нос]  
СТЭН: [разнимая их] Все! Успокоились и заткнулись! Нам еще предстоит поберечь нервы перед тем, как мы посмотрим все это адское сообщество и не докопаемся до причины всего этого зла.  
БАТТЕРС: [воодушевленно] За дело!  
ТВИК: Ааа!!! Боже, какой стресс! Я этого не вынесу!!! … Да дайте мне уже кофе, в конце концов, а то я сам уже скоро от своих криков оглохну!!!

[Спустя несколько часов]

Стэн, Кайл, Картман, Баттерс, Крейг и Твик по-прежнему смотрят на монитор. Пол комнаты уже покрыт равномерным слоем блевотины. Лица ребят из зеленого превратились в пепельно-бледные, в глазах угасла жизнь.  
СТЭН: [со страдальческим стоном прокручивает страницу до конца] Кажется… все… Говорил же – не надо было нам смотреть эти картинки. Мы там похожи на плоскогрудых девок с пенисами… Я думал, что не переживу этот ад…  
КАЙЛ: [успокаивающе] Все закончилось, Стэн. Мы пережили этот кошмар.  
БАТТЕРС: Урааа!!!  
ВСЕ: [хором] Заткнись, Баттерс.  
КАРТМАН: И что, нам это как-то помогло? Из всего этого мы поняли, что все спят и видят, как подложить под меня Стэна или Кайла, что Кенни – шлюха, что Баттерс милый и всегда снизу, а я всегда сверху и не милый ни фига… и что есть еще какие-то Грегори и Крот, а также Дэмиан и Пип… Кто это вообще такие?  
КАЙЛ: Грегори тот новенький мальчик, который перевелся к нам из какой-то там крутой школы. Он отбил у Стэна Венди, а потом куда-то делся, когда она его отшила. Крот – это тот пацан, который помог нам спасти Терренса и Филиппа и который умер из-за тебя, дебила кусок! Но я так и не понял, почему их сводят. Никто их вместе даже не видел… Дэмиан – этот тот сын Сатаны, а Пип – французик, что учился с нами и которого убили. Дэмиан его вроде тогда поджарил, чтоб попасть к тебе на день рождения. С чего они тут так милуются, я не догнал…  
БАТТЕРС: А началось все с фанфиков по Терренсу и Филиппу, которые появились после той серии, когда к Филиппу приехали его родители, и Терренсу пришлось изображать его девушку.   
СТЭН: И, наверное, Терренс с Филиппом им наскучили, и они решили переключиться на нас, долбанные извращенки! Я знаю, что делать!  
КРЕЙГ: И что же?  
СТЭН: Сегодня я кое-что понял. Девочки стали писать эти рассказы, потому что им не хватает внимания. Если бы я уделял Венди больше внимания, у нее бы не было времени на то, чтобы читать эти тупые рассказы и уж тем более писать их. Хотя, я надеюсь, что ей хватило ума последним не заниматься. В этих рассказах они пытаются показать идеальные модели мужчин, которыми мы должны быть.   
КАРТМАН: Проще говоря, причина всему – недотрах.  
СТЭН: Точно! То есть дело не в том, что мы геи или ведем себя так – это все тараканы в голове у девчонок.   
КАЙЛ: Но почему они тогда не пишут о взаимоотношениях мальчиков с девочками?  
СТЭН: Ну, нашим же отцам почему-то нравится смотреть лесбийский секс. С девчонками, думаю, также, но только наоборот.  
БАТТЕРС: А что такое недотрах?  
СТЭН: Короче, ребята, предлагаю нам забить на это все и пойти играть в баскетбол. А с Вэнди я как-нибудь разберусь.  
КАЙЛ: Да уж, на свежий воздух нам выйти не помешает… Пошли!  
Стэн, Кайл и Картман идут вниз по лестнице.  
КАРТМАН: Эй, пацаны. Если в этих фанфиках я все время сверху, значит девчонки видят во мне идеальную модель мужчины!  
СТЭН: Конечно, нет. Это все, потому что ты как старый извращенный педофил одержим Кайлом и еще умудрился взять в рот член Баттерса. Никому в здравом уме не придет в голову тебя соблазнять, поэтому ты всех либо насилуешь, либо принуждаешь.  
КАРТМАН: Эй, пару минут назад ты говорил по-другому!  
КАЙЛ: Ха-ха, съел, жиртрест!  
Крейг берет Твика за руку и тащит к выходу.  
ТВИК: Ааа?! Крейг, куда мы идем?  
КРЕЙГ: [невозмутимо] К тебе домой.  
ТВИК: Ааа, боже! Какой стресс!!! … А зачем?  
КРЕЙГ: [по-прежнему невозмутимо] Да я тут подумал, что твои волосы золотятся на солнце, торс твой… и губы ты все время кусаешь. В общем, этой ночью я решил защитить твои трусы от гномов.

КРИС СТОТЧ: [грозно] Баттерс!!!  
БАТТЕРС: [стоя в центре так и не убранной комнаты] Д-да, сэр?  
КРИС СТОТЧ: Ты наказан!!! Знаешь, за что?!  
БАТТЕРС: [угрюмо] За то, что ребята заблевали мне пол, а Кенни застрелился в туалете?  
КРИС СТОТЧ: И за это тоже! Но главная причина другая! Ты сегодня в школе опять был милым и в фанфиках на том сообществе ты всегда снизу! Этого я допустить не могу!  
БАТТЕРС: А?  
КРИС СТОТЧ: И поэтому, Баттерс, ты наказан до тех пор, пока не станешь настоящим мужиком! Вот, я принес тебе кое-какие книги – учись по ним! [всучивает несколько томов в руки Баттерсу и захлопывает за собой дверь]  
Баттерс с удрученным вздохом идет к своей кровати, шлепая ногами по блевотине. Сваливая книги на свое ложе, он садится и начинает их просматривать. Первая из них называется «Как стать настоящим мужиком для чайников». Баттерс лениво пролистал ее и отложил в сторону. На обложке второй значится: «Как стать Чаком Норрисом для чайников». Баттерс даже боится к ней притронуться. В конце концов, Баттерс погрузился в чтение третьей книги «Как стать Джигурдой для чайников».  
БАТТЕРС: Ооо…

**Author's Note:**

> Очешуенная озвучка от   
> Tsianistyy Kaliy и Robishe c не менее очешуенными артами от Artclock 9 по ссылке: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=In-bMaPPgRU


End file.
